


Fragile Skin

by Roritopopito



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drapple, Horror, M/M, Obsession, Other
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:14:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26492470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roritopopito/pseuds/Roritopopito
Summary: С незапамятных времен он был здесь, наблюдал и ждал. Однажды осенью к нему пришел молодой человек, юноша со сдержанно-золотыми волосами, снежно-бледной кожей и ледяными серыми глазами.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Apple, Draco Malfoy/Original Male Character(s)
Kudos: 1





	Fragile Skin

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Fragile Skin](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25783942) by [BelladonnaLee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BelladonnaLee/pseuds/BelladonnaLee). 



С незапамятных времен он был здесь, наблюдал и ждал, будь то дождь или солнце, день или ночь. Четыре времени года прошли мимо него: цветущая весна, зеленеющее лето, урожайная осень и разгар зимы. Стоя высокий, гордый и одинокий под постоянно меняющимся небом, он наблюдал за миром много лун и много сезонов. Он видел, как мир превращался в руины, воскресал из пепла и снова сгорал. Он видел, как люди приходят и уходят; они любили и ненавидели, жили и умирали.  
Однажды осенью к лугу подошел молодой человек. Со сдержанно-золотистыми волосами, снежно-бледной кожей и ледяными серыми глазами, он был похож на зиму, но гораздо более хрупкий. Стоя перед ним высокий, гордый и одинокий, молодой человек поднял руку и сорвал спелое красное яблоко с его ветки. Он вздрогнул, когда стебель сломался и залился кровью, а плод попал в руку молодого человека.  
Он наблюдал, как молодой человек, вытерев фрукт о плащ, откусил его.Несмотря на то, что плод был оторван от его тела, он чувствовал каждый укус. Укус за укусом, дразнящее его плоть, которая пожиралась молодым человеком, пока не осталась только сердцевина, которую молодой человек отбросил - как сердце, свободно отданное и небрежно брошенное в сторону.  
С рассеянным видом юноша вытер рот и облизнул пальцы, как будто ему было любопытно узнать вкус яблока на собственной коже. Безмолвный наблюдатель смотрел и дрожал; его листья зашуршали и чуть не задели голову молодого человека. Откинув голову, жадный молодой человек сорвал с его тела еще два плода и пошел своей дорогой.  
Иногда он думал о молодом человеке, и ему хотелось прикоснуться к нему, обнять его, осыпать поцелуями его щеки его белыми цветами, наполнить внутренности юноши его нектаром и его плотью - но пока, нет. Время должно идти своим чередом, а он был терпеливым. Он мог подождать.  
Однажды юноша привел с собой другого мужчину. Молодой человек уже не был таким молодым и таким гордым, но он все еще был болезненно молод по сравнению с этой древней землей. Молодой человек выглядел обеспокоенным, как будто что-то внутри него было сломано - возможно, невинность, или мечты и обещания. Даже когда молодой человек усмехнулся над чем-то, сказанным его спутником, тень нависла над ним, как смерть.  
Он задрожал и вздохнул, когда молодой человек отломил один из его стеблей и снял с его ветви пухлое красное яблоко. Трепет прошелся по нему, как струйка воды; даже малейшая боль была изысканной. Без церемоний молодой человек вонзился зубами в плод, пронзил тонкую красную кожицу, кусая, целуя, облизывая, объедаясь плотью и кровью своего наблюдателя.  
Молодой человек предложил фрукт своему товарищу, который, глядя на молодого человека пристальным, голодным взглядом, откусил. Было очевидно, что его спутник жаждал большего, чем просто яблоко в руке юноши. Они разделили плод, поедая его до сердцевины, и, как всегда, бездумно, молодой человек бросил сердцевину в кучу испорченных опавших плодов. Воздух наполнялся запахом тлеющих яблок, сладким и сладострастным, как любовь и грех.  
Со странной улыбкой, играющей на его губах, молодой человек наклонился вперед и слизнул золотой сок, стекавший в уголки рта его спутника. Когда его спутник поймал его за руку, молодой человек поцеловал его и повалил на землю.  
Они путались, корчились и стонали, пока он смотрел, и их голоса были единственным звуком, который можно было услышать на лугу. Он обнаружил, что на бледной коже молодого человека легко образовывались синяки, и он заметил проблески шрамов и других отметин. Он был несовершенным и красивым.  
Он знал все о молодом человеке, потому что часть его была внутри молодого человека. Он видел все, включая секреты, которые молодой человек хотел скрыть, и у молодого человека было много секретов. Он также знал все о своем спутнике, но не тратил на него много мыслей, кроме любви к молодому человеку через него.  
Когда все закончилось, молодой человек и его спутник встали и оделись. Перед тем, как они ушли, молодой человек подошел к нему и очень небрежно, очень нежно пошевелил его листьями. Эта ласка взбудоражила его и заставила вздохнуть, но это мог быть просто ветер. Взяв у него еще один фрукт, молодой человек ушел со своим спутником, их руки сцепились вместе и их липкие пальцы переплелись.  
Мир вернулся в тишину, и он остался один.   
Иногда он думал о бесчисленных телах, похороненных под землей вокруг него, мечтающих и гниющих, как упавшие яблоки. Когда-то они были живы - а может быть, остались живы - и попробовали его плоды, спелые, рубиново-красные, наполненные сладчайшим ядом. Они не могли забыть вкус его фруктов, вкус его самого. Глубокой ночью они мечтали о нем, и в конце концов они всегда возвращались к нему за новым.  
Он задавался вопросом, снился ли он иногда молодому человеку.  
Ему иногда снилось о времени, которое еще не наступило, о времени, которое уже прошло, и о времени, которое происходило прямо сейчас.   
Когда придет время, он заключит человека в объятия и будет вечно любить его. Своей любовью он будет душить юношу, пока не прекратятся удары и крики, пока все не затихнет - абсолютная тишина, которую он любил. (Возможно, молодой человек не будет метаться или кричать; возможно, молодой человек спокойно примет свою судьбу и умрет.) Он похоронит молодого человека под собой, он расцветет и принесет плоды, которые так любил. Во снах кожица плодов была хрупкой и полупрозрачной, цвета крови.  
У него было терпение, у него было все время в мире, чтобы дождаться, когда молодой человек вернется к нему и станет его на всю оставшуюся вечность.  
* * * * * * *  
Конец


End file.
